The A&A Show
by MJ's Angel
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka host their own talk show. It starts out fine, then things go all wrong.
1. Ahsoka's Interview

**And now it's time The A&A Show. Give it up for your hosts Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano!**

Anakin: Hi. I'm Anakin Skywalker.

Ahsoka: And I'm Ahsoka Tano.

Anakin: Since this is our first show, let us explain what it's about. We pick a charater or characters from a story and interview them.

Ahsoka: Also because this is our first show, we're going to start a little closer to home. Our first guests are from AnakinxAhsoka504's Decisons Saga. Please welcome Ahsoka Skywalker.

(Ahsoka walks in a sits down on the sofa.)

Anakin: Here there, Snips.

Ahsoka S: Hello. It's nice to be here.

Anakin: So, first off, what's the Decisions Saga about?

Ahsoka S: Well, the main story is when I'm reunited with my old friend, Tom, and realize that he still has feelings for me. Things kinda go down hill from that.

Ahsoka: What's it like being married to Anakin?

Ahsoka S: It's great most of the time, but you know couples have their problems.

Ahsoka: And with Anakin, I bet there's a lot. (Both Ahsokas giggle)

Anakin: Hey!

Ahsoka: Anyway, I read the story and I'm wondering what was going through your mind when you found out you were pregnant?

Ahsoka S: Oh gosh. Well, I was scared because I thought it was Tom's and that Anakin was going to be really mad. After I found out it was Anakin's, I was releaved, but still a little afraid of what Tom would do or think.

Anakin: Okay, so I read Decisions and there's a scene where you were in the shower, singing. First, didn't you find it weird that Tom was standing outside the door listening?

Ahsoka S: Well, at the time, I didn't know so I really didn't think about it.

Anakin: Second, can you actually sing? (Ahsoka S. giggles)

Ahsoka S: Yes and I also can dance.

Anakin: Really? Care to demonstrate?

Ahsoka S: Sure. Ahsoka, you want to dance with me?

Ahsoka: Sure. (Both Ahsokas go the center of the stage. "Ego" starts to play.)

Ahsoka S: _It's on baby let's get lost. You dont need to call into work 'cause you the boss. For real want you to show me how you feel. I consider myself lucky. That's a big deal. Why, well you got the key to my heart, but you ain't gonna need it. I'd rather you open up my body and show me secrets you didn't know that was inside. No need for me to lie. It's too big, it's too wide, it's to strong, it won't fit. It's too much, it's too tough. He talks like this cause he can back it up. He got a big ego. Such a huge ego. I love his big ego. It's too much. He waks like this 'cause he can back it up._

(Both Ahsokas sit down, laughing)

Anakin:(stammering) Okay, we'll be right back after this. (He walks out trying to hide his boner. The Ahsokas laugh at him)


	2. Ahsoka's Interview con

**Another update to finish the last interview with Ahsoka S. Enjoy.**

Ahsoka: And we're back with our guest Ahsoka Skywalker. I apologize for my master's boner that he had.

Anakin: I did not have a boner.

Ahsoka: Yeah, you did.

Anakin: No, I didn't.

Ahsoka S: Yes you did. I saw it.

Anakin: You know nothing of a boner.

Ahsoka S: Seriously? Are you forgetting I'm married to you in an alternate universe and that I have two kids?

Anakin: Can we just get back to the interview.

Ahsoka: Yeah. We'll discuss your boner later. (Both Ahsokas giggled)

Anakin: Anyway, back to the story. In "Changes", you meet a girl named Trekkie. What is she like?

Ahsoka: Oh my. Um, Trekkie is a very hyper person. She's very peppy, happy and just full of energy. She's really a great friend.

Ahsoka: Are you still friends with her?

Ahsoka S: Yes. We still keep in touch.

Anakin: Now what's it like raising your kids with two different fathers? How does that work out?

Ahsoka S: Well, it can be really frustrating because sometimes Tom wants to take Damon for this and that time that's sometimes inconvinent for me, but other times it works out like it's suspose to.

Ahsoka: Does it get annoying with Anakin too?

Anakin: Why are you just attacking me today?

Ahsoka: I'm not attacking you. I'm just asking questions. That's what you do in an interview.

Anakin: Yeah and you're not suppose to call people out.

Ahsoka S: Are you two just going to have this little love fest all day because I have kids.

Anakin and Ahsoka: Love Fest?

Ahsoka S: Yes. You two are arguing like a married couple. I should know.

Ahsoka: Because you argue with Anakin a lot?

Ahsoka S: Not a lot, but we do have our disagreements. Anakin's not the easiest person to get along with. No man is.

Ahsoka: I know how you feel.

Anakin: THAT'S IT! (Anakin jumps on Ahsoka. They start rolling around and knock down the camera)

**We are experiencing some technical difficulties. Please stand by.**

(10 minutes later)

Anakin: Sorry about that, everyone. Ahsoka and I were having a little arguement, but everything's okay now.

Ahsoka: Yeah, if you like getting kicked in the nuts. (Anakin glared at her)

Anakin: Anyway, Ahsoka, I'm really sorry about that little intrusion.

Ahsoka S: It's okay. That was very entertaining.

Ahsoka: Okay, because of that little incident, we're going to skip a little forward into the show. Please welcome Tom Norton and Anakin Skywalker. (Anakin and Tom came out and sat on either side of Ahsoka)

Anakin: Welcome to the show.

Anakin 2: Thanks. It's great to be here.

Tom: Yeah.

Ahsoka: So, Tom, tell us about your relationship with Clare.

Tom: It's great. Clare and I are living together with her baby and Damon lives with us every other week. Our lives are a lot better now.

Ahsoka: That's great. Was it easy for you to move on when you knew Ahsoka was with Anakin?

Tom: Honestly, no. It wasn't really easy. I've had feelings for Ahsoka since we were both little. Moving on was very difficult.

Anakin: Did meeting Clare make it easier?

Tom: At first, no, because she was flirting really hard. As time went on, I was able to move on from Ahsoka.

Ahsoka: Do you still love her?

Tom: Yes, but like a sister now.

Anakin: And, Anakin, you're okay with that?

Anakin 2: Yeah. I know relationship Ahsoka and Tom have. They've been friends for years and I don't see anything wrong with that.

Ahsoka: In "Decisions", you and Tom got into a little fight and you broke his jaw. You think that was the best thing to do?

Anakin 2: I was angry and I wasn't really thinking clearly. I just acted on instinct. We made up and all is forgiven.

Ahsoka: So all of you are friends now?

Ahsoka S: Yes. Everyone is on friendly terms and things are great.

Anakin: Well, it was nice meeting all of you. Thanks for coming on the show.

Anakin 2: Thanks for having us.

Ahsoka: Tune in next week to see who we interview next. Good night, everybody.

**How was the first interview? I will try to update next week about either another one of my stories or see if I can get another author to want to do an interview. R&R and don't forget to vote.**


	3. Legacy of an Onasi interview

**Another update, another interview. enjoy.**

**Welcome to The A&A Show! Give it up for your hosts Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano!**

Anakin: Hello and welcome to The A&A Show. I'm Anakin.

Ahsoka: And I'm Ahsoka. Today will be interview the stars of ForceWalker's story, Legay of an Onasi. It's the story of a boy named Cardek Onasi who is brought to the temple by his mother at three years old.

Anakin: On his first day, he meets Ahsoka and they become friends.

Ahsoka: Cardek also has romantic feelings for her.

Anakin: Why is everyone falling in love with you?

Ahsoka: Because I'm adorable and charming.

Anakin: Don't forget a kiss up.

Ahsoka: I am not a kiss up.

Anakin: Whatever you say, Snips.

Ahsoka: Anyway, please welcome our first guest, Cardek Onasi. (Cardek walks on stage and sits in the couch)

Anakin: Hello, Cardek. Welcome to the show.

Cardek: Thanks for having me.

Ahsoka: So, Cardek, tell us a little about yourself.

Cardek: Well, I used to be very nervous, you know. Very shy, never had any confidence in myself. That is...until I met Ahsoka.

Anakin: And what about Ahsoka changed that?

Cardek: Well...(scratches back of head)...I'm not really sure myself. When I saw her for the first time when we were kids, I was completely entranced, all my fears gone. Her voice soothed any nervousness I had. Her blue eyes drew me in like crazy. She was like some sort of angel, there to help me out. Now, I'm a completely different person from when I was a little kid.

Ahsoka: Aww, that's so sweet.

Anakin:(coughing) Bull crap. (Ahsoka slaps him in the back of his head) Ow.

Ahsoka: So, what's your relationship with her like now?

Cardek: Well, we're best friends right now. We often do reckless things, a trait I picked up from her. Trust me, the things we've done, you'd be surpised. I don't know how long but...I've felt for her, maybe since the day I met her, but...it honestly doesn't matter.

Anakin: I think we all know how reckless Ahsoka can be

Ahsoka: Who do you think I got it from?

Anakin: Touche, Snips.

Ahsoka: Now, I read the story A Unneccesary Act and there's a lot going on in that. Would you like to explain?

Anakin: Mainly, did that happen or not?

Cardek: Yes and no. That was part of the original story that Legacy of an Onasi was remade from, Star Wars: Twins of the Force. It was the first ever story of ForceWalker on this site. An Unnecessary Act was a deleted lemon scene from the story he decided to do, but Legacy of an Onasi is a remake, so it didn't happen in that story. Though... I wouldn't mind for it to happen in the future. (blushes while chuckling nervously)

Anakin: Hey, you never know. It could happen.

Ahsoka: Depending on how Ahsoka feels about it. You wouldn't pressure her to do that would you?

Cardek: Of course not! That's not me! Besides, she doesn't know how I feel. I haven't told her, and never will probably.

Ahsoka: So, you're going to keep this a secret from her forever?

Cardek: I don't want to, but there's no choice. She doesn't feel the same way for me, and besides love is forbidden, and if I'm caught, I'm screwed. If I tell her I love her, and she doesn't feel the same way, then it's all for nothing, the Council will find out, and I'm exiled. Simple as that.

Ahsoka: You don't know that. She could have feelings for you. You never know.

Anakin: Dude, screw the Code. I was married for three years and the Council never found out.

Ahsoka: Eventually they did, master.

Anakin: That was after the Council got rid of the attachment rule and I got divorced.

Ahsoka: That's just in our universe. (Turns to Cardek) Like I was saying, you never know until you try. Besides, if the Council found out about you and Ahsoka and they exiled you, wouldn't it just be important if you two are together?

Cardek: Maybe...but I want to be a Jedi! I can't really figure out why, but I have an urge to serve the Republic, to help out those in need! My emotions...damn it, it's hard to deal with my emotions sometimes! I don't know what to do, and it's painful as hell!

Anakin: You're emotions can confuse you.

Ahsoka: You should know.

Anakin: Hey.

Ahsoka: When we come back, we will have Ahsoka out here.

Cardek: *eyes widened to size of globes* SAY WHAT?

**I want to give a shout out to ForceWalker for agreeing to do this interview. This is from his story Legacy of an Onasi. R&R**


	4. Legacy of an Onasi interview con

**Another update, Same person being interviewed. Enjoy the senselessness of this interview. And possibly some romance. R&R.**

Ahsoka: And we're back with Cardek Onasi from Legacy of an Onasi.

Anakin: You kinda freaked out when we went to black. Are you okay?

Cardek: (sarcasm) Oh, I'm super. I just found out that Ahsoka is going to be joining us, which I didn't know about beforehand, and what we have talked about recently, why wouldn't I be okay?

Anakin: Hey, if anyone is going to be snippy around here, it's Ahsoka.

Ahsoka: That's right. (Does a double take) Hey!

Anakin: Anyway, here she is. The girl Cardek's in love with, Ahsoka Tano. (Ahsoka comes out and sits next to Cardek)

Ahsoka: Welcome to the show.

Ahsoka 2: Thanks for having me.

Anakin: So, you were backstage listening to everything. What do you have to say about it?

Cardek: (Whips head at Anakin) SHE WAS LISTENING TO EVERYTHING? I swear, I am this CLOSE to killing you right now!

Anakin: Hey, let the lady answer. So, Ahsoka, your response?

Ahsoka 2: Well...um...I have to say I'm very surprised. I really never expected for Cardek to...feel that way. Although, now that I look back, he did show some signs indicating it.

Ahsoka: Signs like what?

Ahsoka 2: Well there was the time he hugged me for too long and stared into my eyes, the times where he was checking me out...and I mean checking me out, and then there was the time where he fell on top of me and wouldn't get off of me for several minutes, and then there was...

Cardek: OKAY, WE GET IT! (blushing like crazy)

Anakin: Hey, interrupt her again and I'll slap the Force out of you.

Ahsoka: That's a little harsh, master.

Anakin: He's getting on my nerves.

Ahsoka: That's not reason to threaten him. (Turns back to other Ahsoka)

Anakin: You were saying, Ahsoka.

Ahsoka 2: Well, like I said, I never really expected for Cardek to actually love me, you know. We've been best friends ever since our first days at the Temple as younglings. I always brushed off the signs because I didn't Cardek was like that, you know.

Ahsoka: So, basically you just ignored these "signs" because of what you think you know about him? From what he wants you to see and know?

Ahsoka 2: Hey, you heard him, he didn't want me to know in the first place. I'm sure these "signs" were just sudden impulses that he couldn't keep out at the moment. He did a great job covering them up with rational explanations and such. And plus, the signs only happened a few times throughout the years, and he acted like he didn't have any feelings towards me.

Ahsoka: That's what guys do when they like a girl. They show "signs" and then act like they're nothing so you'll think they're nothing.

Ahsoka 2: You may have a point, but damn, Cardek did a fine job at doing just that!

Cardek: Well...I grew out of my shell, but...I guess I did always have a knack of keeping things hidden to myself.

Ahsoka: Exactly.

Anakin: Okay, I know everyone is asking the same question, so I'm going to ask it. Ahsoka, do you return Cardek's feelings?

Ahsoka: Funny thing, I never thought Cardek would feel for me that way, so I never thought about it...

Cardek: (hangs head down)

Ahsoka: ...But...to be honest, I've kinda had a crush on him for awhile now.

Ahsoka: Really?

Anakin: I knew it!

Ahsoka: Shut up! So, Ahsoka, how long have you had this little crush?

Ahsoka 2: Well, for a few years now. I guess, like Cardek, it just happened, you know?

Ahsoka: That is so romantic.

Anakin: (groans) This is sooo annoying.

Ahsoka: That's because you don't have someone who loves you the way they love each other.

Anakin: You're one to talk. You haven't had a guy since Cody broke up with you.

Ahsoka: Hey! I broke up with him. There's a difference.

Anakin: Anyway, we're running out of time. So, before we end the show, I want to know what Ahsoka thinks of An Unneccessary Act.

Ahsoka: We're bringing that up again?

Anakin: Calm down, Snips. I just want to know.

Ahsoka: (whispers under her breath) Pervert.

Anakin: (Glares at her, then turns to other Ahsoka) So?

Ahsoka: That is so romantic.

Anakin: (groans) This is sooo annoying.

Ahsoka: That's because you don't have someone who loves you the way they love each other.

Anakin: You're one to talk. You haven't had a guy since Cody broke up with you.

Ahsoka: Hey! I broke up with him. There's a difference.

Anakin: Anyway, we're running out of time. So, before we end the show, I want to know what Ahsoka thinks of An Unneccessary Act.

Ahsoka: We're bringing that up again?

Anakin: Calm down, Snips. I just want to know.

Ahsoka: (whispers under her breath) Pervert.

Anakin: (Glares at her, then turns to other Ahsoka) So?

Ahsoka: Oh...(blushes)...Well, I have to admit, I didn't think of such a thing between us, but it did look...enticing.

Anakin: Now, it's starting to get interesting. Cardek, what do you think about her reaction?

Cardek: (stares at Ahsoka while blushing immensely) Wow, never saw any of this coming. And her reaction...well...it's kind of...turning me on.

Ahsoka: OK, we're not trying to embarrass anyone here.

Anakin: Since when?

Ahsoka: (Rolls her eyes) Anyway, before something ... odd happens, I think the real question is where do you two go from here?

Cardek: Well, I guess we just take it from here and see what happen. (turns to Ahsoka) Right?

Ahsoka: Yeah, it's worth a shot. WE both have feelings for each other and should make the most of it. I mean...after all...

Cardek: You are...pretty...

Cardek & Ahsoka: (stare at each for several moments before making out passionately and falling to the floor)

Anakin & Ahsoka: (stare at each other, then back at the kissing couple.)

Ahsoka: Well, that's all the time we have.

Anakin: Tune in next week to see ... whoever shows up.

Anakin & Ahsoka: (looks back at Cardek and Ahsoka making out on the floor. they walk around them and off the stage)


	5. Secret Life Interview

**Here be another update.**

Anakin: Hey there. I'm Anakin Skywalker.

Ahsoka: And I'm Ahsoka Tano and this is The A&A Show.

Anakin: Tonight, our guests are from CodyxBarriss504's story Secret Life.

Ahsoka: Secret Life is about everyone having secrets and Anakin and Ahsoka's secret is the biggest of all: their 3 year old son. When his life is in danger, Ahsoka's secret gets in the way and other secrets are revealed.

Anakin: Our first guest is one of the stars of this story. He is now sixteen years old and is following in his mother's footsteps and is singing as well. Let's welcome Jaden Skywalker.

Jaden: *comes out and sits on the sofa*

Anakin: Welcome to the show, Jaden.

Jaden: Thanks for having me.

Ahsoka: So, what's it like being a sixteen year old singer?

Jaden: You wanna go out sometime?

Anakin: Dude!

Jaden: What?

Anakin: You do know she's technically your mother, right?

Jaden: Not in this universe. Besides, I'm not afraid to say that my mom was hot as a teen.

Ahsoka: *blushes*

Anakin: That's just weird. Would you answer the question?

Jaden: Fine. Being a singer at sixteen is really great. I get to meet and work with all kinds of people.

Ahsoka: We understand that you just made a song with Diggy Simmons.

Jaden: Yes. It's called Like 'Em All.

Anakin: Here's a clip of the song.

_Jaden: I'm so impressed, Cause she got it all, So beautiful, I see all your flaws girl, I like 'em, Yeah I like 'em all, It don't matter to me, Cause I like the way you are, I like 'em all, I like 'em all, It don't matter to me cause I like the way you are, Every single one of your flaws, It don't matter cause you got my heart, I like 'em all, I like 'em, It don't matter cause I like 'em._

Ahsoka: I love that song. It shows how a guy can accept a girl's flaws.

Jaden: Yes, but I don't see anything wrong with you. You wanna go out?

Ahsoka: Well, you technically not my son in this universe. I don't see anything wrong with it.

Anakin: I find everything wrong with it. He's still your son.

Ahsoka: Don't listen to him. I would love to go out with you.

Jaden: Nice. I'm sure my parents would approve of you.

Ahsoka: *giggles*

Anakin: *rolls his eyes* Anyway, Jaden, when and why did you decide to become a singer?

Jaden: I've wanted to become a singer since I was three when I first found out my mom was a singer. I thought it would be cool to be a singer. Meeting different people, working with professionals, working with my mom. It all sounded great.

Anakin: What was your first song?

Jaden: I actually started off as a rapper. The first song I recorded was Hard Ball with Lil Zane and Lil Wayne. The song was at the top of the charts for a month.

Ahsoka: Did you expect the song to get that much feedback?

Jaden: No. It was my first song, so I didn't think it would become that famous.

Anakin: How old were you when you made that?

Jaden: I was ten years old.

Anakin: Now, I've been waiting to ask this question. A few months ago, there was a story about a girl that you dated that got pregnant with your kid. You want to elaborate on that?

Jaden: That was completely false. I never slept with that girl. She was pregnant when I met her. We dated for a while and I wanted to break up with her. She got mad and started claiming that baby was mine.

Ahsoka: Did you get a paternity test to prove it wasn't yours?

Jaden: I wasn't going to at first because I never slept with her. My dad suggested that I get the test to prove to people that it wasn't mine.

Ahsoka: And?

Jaden: It wasn't mine. I knew it wasn't mine, she knew it and so did my parents. People believe anything other people tell them about someone without getting the facts.

Anakin: So, is it true that Ahsoka is pregnant again?

Jaden: That's actually true. My mom is pregnant.

Ahsoka: No offense to your mother, but I would stop after two children.

Anakin: Why, Snips? Wouldn't be able to handle three kids?

Ahsoka: No. Childbirth hurts like hell.

Anakin: How would you know that ir hurts?

Ahsoka: Well, I know it doesn't feel good. It's childbirth.

Anakin: You'll never have to go through that, so don't complain.

Ahsoka: How do you know that?

Anakin: Because I'm not going to let you get pregnant.

Ahsoka: So, you're my birth control? That's what you're saying?

Anakin: Somthing like that.

Ahsoka: You do know that once I become a Knight, I won't have to listen to you anymore.

Anakin: Yeah, you will.

Ahsoka: You can't control me.

Anakin and Ahsoka: *yelling back and forth*

Jaden: Uh... hello? Am I not here anymore?

Anakin and Ahsoka: *continue yelling at one one another*

Jaden: *shrugs, stands up and walks away*

**We'll be right back with more of The A&A Show. Ahsoka! Get off of him! Stop biting him!**


	6. Secret Life Interview Pt 2

**And now, more of the A&A Show.**

Anakin: *bandage on his neck* Hello and welcome back. Sorry for the rude interuption of the show cause by Ahsoka:

Ahsoka: Hey, that wasn't my fault. If you would've kept your mouth shut about my love life.

Anakin: You're lucky Jaden didn't change his mind about dating you.

Ahsoka: Speaking of Jaden, back to the show. Since Jaden had to leave, we have other characters from the story. Let's welcome the main characters themselves, Anakin and Ahsoka Skywalker.

Anakin and Ahsoka: *come out and sit*

Anakin: Welcome to the show.

Ahsoka2: We're happy to be here.

Anakin: First thing's first. What do you think of Ahsoka and Jaden dating?

Anakin2: I think he's made a fine choice. Who better for our son than someone who's like his mother?

Anakin: What is wrong with you? Don't you find it weird that your wife is your son's girlfriend?

Anakin2: I guess it'll be weird at first, but I'll eventually get used to it.

Anakin: Yeah. You should also get used to Jaden having bite marks on his neck that will hurt like hell.

Ahsoka: *glares at Anakin* I only bit you because you ticked me off. You brought that on yourself. I wouldn't have bit you if you would've just shut your mouth.

Anakin: Anakin, has Ahsoka ever bitten you?

Anakin2: Once.

Ahsoka2: That was an accident!

Anakin2: I know. Calm down. *to Anakin* Once when she was pregnant with Jaden, I got a little too close when I was waking her up and she nicked my neck.

Ahsoka2: I was eight months pregnant and asleep. Why were you waking me up in the first place?

Ahsoka: She actually has a point. Pregnant Togruta women will bite if they're surprised or feel threatened.

Anakin: And how would you know that, Snips?

Ahsoka: I'm a Togruta and I'm pretty sure I'm a girl. Things like that I know.

Anakin: That...

Ahsoka: Anyway, Ahsoka, I hear you're pregnant again.

Ahsoka2: Yes.

Ahsoka: Congrats. Do you know what it is?

Ahsoka2: No. Anakin and I want to be surprised.

Anakin: Dude, do you really want to be surprised or do you want to know right now the sex of that baby?

Anakin2: Truthfully, I want to know what it is, but we agreed that we would wait until it's born to find out what it is.

Anakin: So, how long have you two been together?

Ahsoka2: We've been together for seventeen years, but we've been married for sixteen.

Ahsoka: You are really commited to each other.

Anakin: We love each other and we won't let anything change that.

Anakin: Tell us about your daugther. How old is she?

Ahsoka2: Aliana is thirteen now. She is also singing. One of her songs are About You Now.

Anakin: Do we have that?

_Aliana: Can we bring yesterday, Back around? 'Cause I know how I feel, About you now. I was dumb I was wrong, I let you down, But I know I how I feel, about you now._

Ahsoka: You guys are just a talented family.

Anakin2: The kids got their talent from their mother. The only thing they got from me was part of their good looks.

Ahsoka: I guess all Anakins are the same in every universe.

Both Anakins: Hey! We are not all the same!

Ahsoka: That proves my point.

Ahsoka2: Don't worry about it. You get used to two Anakins eventually. Jaden is exactly like his father.

Anakin: Oh, that brings to a topic that I've been wanting to ask. Ahsoka, are aware that some people don't believe that Jaden is Anakin's?

Ahsoka2: What? Why wouldn't he be Anakin's?

Ahsoka: It's true. Some thinks it's for Rex.

Ahsoka2: I never slept with Rex. Jaden is gor Anakin.

Anakin: Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!

Ahsoka: Shut up! I believe Jaden's for Anakin.

Anakin: Well, let's settle it. I've been wanting to do this segment for the longest time.

Ahsoka: What segment?

Anakin: The Paternity Test. We'll find out if Anakin is the father of Jaden.

Ahsoka: This is ridiculous.

Anakin: Planning this from the beginning, I took Anakin's, Jaden's and Rex's DNA from the water bottles we gave them.

Ahsoka: You invited Rex here without telling me?

Anakin: I sure did! Come on out here, Rex!

Rex: *comes out and sits on chair*

Ahsoka: *glares at Anakin*

Anakin: Welcome to the show, Rex.

Rex: Thanks for having me... I guess.

Anakin: So, before the show started, I took everyone's DNA and ran it through the machine. I have the results right here. Anakin, you are NOT the father!

Anakin2: What the hell?

Anakin: Rex, you ARE the father!

Rex: I knew it!

Ahsoka2: Wait a minute! Your test must be jaked! Anakin is the father! I never slept with Rex!

Anakin: I also tested Bane, your bounty hunter friend, just for the fun of it.

Ahsoka2: Why? I never slept with Bane!

Anakin: According to this, Bane is also the father!

Ahsoka: *gets up, looks at Anakin's paper and smacks him upside the head*

Anakin: Ow! What did you do that for?

Ahsoka: Because you're reading the test wrong.

Anakin: What are you talking about?

Ahsoka: Bane and Rex are negative. Anakin is the father.

Anakin: How do you know?

Ahsoka: Because you're reading the test upside down. *takes the paper and flips it* Smart one.

Anakin: Oh. My bad.

Ahsoka: *rolls her eyes* Sometimes I wonder who should really be the master.

Anakin: Hey! I made one mistake. That means nothing.

Ahsoka: Whatever. *sits back down*

Anakin: Anyway, sorry for the confusion. I just wanted to get that confirmed.

Ahsoka2: Yeah.

Anakin: Anyway, we're going to take a break and when we come back, Ahsoka's going to perform for us. We'll be right back.


	7. Ahsoka's Perfomance

**And now, even more of the A&A Show.**

Anakin: Welcome back, everone..

Ahsoka: To wrap up tonight's show, a special performance. Singing her new song from her new album, here's Ahsoka Skywalker singing Blue Eyes.

Ahsoka2:

_Remember the first day  
When I saw your face  
Remember the first day  
When you smiled at me_

_You stepped to me  
And then you said to me  
I was the woman  
You dreamed about_

_Remember the first day  
When you called my house  
Remember the first day  
When you took me out_

_We had butterflies  
Although we tried to hide  
That we both  
Had a beautiful night_

_They way we held  
Each other's hand  
The way we talked  
The way we laughed_

_It felt so good  
To find true love  
I knew right then and there  
You were the one_

_I know that he loves me  
Cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me  
Cause his feelings show_

_When he stares at me  
You see he cares for me  
You see that he is  
So deep in love_

_I know that he loves me  
Cause it's obvious  
I know that he loves me  
Cause it's me he trusts_

_And he's missing me  
If he's not kissing me  
And when he looks at me  
His blue eyes tell me so_

_Remember the first day  
The first day we kissed  
Remember the first day  
We had an arguement_

_We apologized and  
Then we compromised  
And we haven't  
Argued since_

_Remember the first day  
We stopped playing games  
Remember the first day  
You fell in love with me_

_It felt so good  
For you to say those words  
Cause I felt the same way  
Too_

_The way we held  
Each other's hand  
The way we talked  
The way we laughed_

_It felt so good  
To fall in love  
I knew right then and there  
You were the one_

_I know that he loves me  
Cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me  
Cause his feelings show_

_When he stares at me  
You see he cares for me  
You see that he  
Is so deep in love_

_I know that he loves me  
Cause it's obvious  
I know that he loves me  
Cause it's me he trusts_

_And he's missing me  
If he's not kissing me  
And when he looks at me  
His blue eyes tell me so_

_I'm so happy, so happy  
That you're in my life  
And baby, now that  
You're apart of me_

_You've shown me  
Shown me the true meaning  
Of love  
And I know he loves me_

_I know that he loves me  
Cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me  
Cause his feelings show_

_I know that he loves me  
Cuse it's obvious  
I know that he loves me  
Cause it's me he trusts_

_And he's missing me  
If he's not kissing me  
And when he looks at me  
His blue eyes tell me so_

_He looks at me  
And his blue eyes tell it  
So-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oo-woah-woah_

Audience: *applaues*

Anakin: That's it for today's show. Good night, everone.


	8. The Outlaws interview Pt 1

**I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but here it is. Another interview. Also, new poll up for Best Rexsoka.**

**Welcome back to The A&A Show! Give it up for your hosts Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano!**

Anakin: Hello, and welcome back to The A&A Show. Sorry about the delay, but we are back.

Ahsoka: Today's guests are from AVP5's The Outlaws. Our first couple of guests are the main characters who eventually fall in love. Please welcome Ahsoka and James.

James and Ahsoka: (come in and sit down)

Ahsoka2: Hi me and hi Skyguy.

James: Hey there Ahsoka and hey there Scarface...sorry Anakin.

Ahsoka: (chuckles at Anakin) He called you Scarface.

Anakin: You just got here? Do you want to die, James?

James: I have been near death many times, one of those times saving Ahsoka. So I'm not afraid of death. Still if I die I doubt it will be by your hands Skyguy.

Ahsoka2: (snickers) James settle down before you and Anakin get in a fight.

James- I know and relax Skywalker just having some fun lighten up, why so serious? (Heath Ledger best joker ever).

Ahsoka: Alright, I'll start before Skyguy kills someone.

Anakin: (scowls at Ahsoka)

Ahsoka: Ahsoka, James, what is your story, The Outlaws, about?

James: Pretty much about Ahsoka here meeting up a group of orphans or rather outlaws as we like to be called and she learns a lot about them. How we all came together, our past before meeting each other, and what we do.

Ahsoka2: Along with finding out they're the ones who are responsible for attacking the Republic and Separatist ships then lied to me about it.

Anakin: And you didn't punch him in the face? I taught you better than that, Snips.

Ahsoka: No you didn't. You taught me that. She's from a different universe.

Anakin: Same principle applies.

Ahsoka2: I didn't because I found out after he saved me from getting shot so he was resting. I did yell at the others and call them things...I regretted it though after Rose and I talked.

James: I still deserved a punch for lying to her. I made the choice so she wouldn't hate us before getting to know us. I didn't blame her for yelling at us.

Ahsoka2: It still didn't give me the right to make the twins cry.

Anakin: I think you still should've punched him or something.

Ahsoka: Is that all that's important to you right now?

Anakin: Yes.

Ahsoka: Wow. (to Ahsoka) Is your Anakin like that?

Ahsoka2: Yep, mine however gets paranoid thinking I can't handle myself and thinking something bad would happen to me if he isn't there to save me. He has trust issues.

James: I have trust issues involving the twins when we leave them alone around some sugar.

Ahsoka: From what I read, I don't blame you with the twins. And this goes to show that all Anakins are the same. Over protective, paranoid, and smothering.

Anakin: Hey! I'm none of those things.

James: Hehehe I bet you are Skywalker don't deny it.

Anakin: I'm warning you, kid!

Ahsoka: Would you calm down? He's not hurting anyone.

Anakin: You're only saying that because you think he's cute!

Ahsoka: (blushing beet red) I do not!

Ahsoka2: He is cute and a good kisser.

James: Yes I am and lighten up Skyguy have some fun why do you have to be sooooo serious all the time?

Anakin: Why do you have to be sooooooooo annoying?

Ahsoka: Master, can we just get on with the interview?

Anakin: (sigh frustratingly) Fine, but one more smart remark out of him and...

Ahsoka: Okay, we get it. You don't like him and you'll kill him. Just shut up!

James: (muttering) I'd kill him before he gets a shot to kill me.

Ahsoka2- So uh any other questions Ahsoka? Wow that felt a weird just a little.

Ahsoka: Yeah. What was it like your first day on the ship and meeting everyone?

Ahsoka2: At first I was suspicious and didn't trust them much. James when I first met him he flirted with me and I felt like he went easy on me during our fight.

James- I may have held back a bit. I may be Mandalorian but my mom taught me not to harm a woman, especially one as beautiful as you.

Ahsoka2: (blushes a bit) Thanks James. Anyways despite Rose threatening me with a gun I decided to trust them for now. When I got to know them a little I began to open up a little, especially with the twins. So to sum it up I was happy to meet the whole crew and finding out much about them. Plus getting a chance to act like a teenager and less like a jedi.

Ahsoka: Rose seemed to threaten you a lot. Did you ever think that you should've left James alone because of her?

Ahsoka- I said bad things about her brother and also insulting her I didn't blame her for hating me and threatening me. Besides it's not the first time any of us has been threatened right?

James- I have been threatened by many people including a certain scarface who doesn't know how to have fun.

Anakin: THAT'S IT! (jumps from his chair and attacks James)

Ahsoka: Master!

James and Anakin begin to brawl.

Ahsoka2: (rolls her eyes) Let them fight they need to get it out of their system...good thing is we took their weapons before the show started.

Ahsoka: Yeah, I guess. You wanna go get a coffee or something while they fight it out?

Ahsoka2: Sure, I'll contact Rose to get someone to come down here to break the two off if they don't stop fighting by the time we get back.

Ahsoka: Cool. I know this great place nearby that has the best coffee.

Ahsoka2: Awesome.

**Half an hour later**

Ahsoka: (coming back to the set) So, who do you think won?

James and Anakin were separated by Marcus and Kane. Marcus had James in his arms while Kane had Anakin in his arms (Marcus is a 8ft tall black bald headed human while Kane is the same species as Krell). Both James and Anakin had bruises on their faces and their clothes a bit ripped, but anakin was missing his robotic hand.

Ahsoka2: I don't think neither won.

Ahsoka: Master, what happened to your arm?

Anakin: Pretty boy here thought it'd be funny to throw my arm in the audience and some fangirl took it home.

James- Well at least I wasn't a biter like you. He bit me in the leg. I better get my shots.

Ahsoka2: (sighs) Even with us leaving for an hour you two still want to beat each other up.

Ahsoka: Haven't you had enough? For Force sake, Master, your arm is gone!

Marcus- Relax they're not going anywhere unless they wish to get crushed.

James- I'm cool guys you can let me go.

Kane- James we can trust but no arm scarface here I don't know.

Anakin: You two can't hold me back forever!

Ahsoka: Don't worry, guys. I got him. (taps Anakin on the forehead)

Anakin: (passes out).

Kane: (lets go of anakin).

Ahsoka2: How did you do that?

James: And can you teach that move to me?

Ahsoka: No, I can't teach you that. (to Ahsoka) You remember that time when we were on Mortis?

Ahsoka2:...Don't remind me.

Ahsoka: Well, after Anakin used the Daughter to bring me back, I found that I got some of her abilities. One being able to knock someone out and erase their memory.

Ahsoka2: Oh that's good. I could use that on Anakin if we get in another discussing on what really happened to me. (meaning what happened to her when she disappeared for a few days when she was with the outlaws)

Ahsoka: Yeah, but I haven't exactly mastered it yet.

James:...soooo uh we continue with the show?

Ahsoka: Sorry. We're out of time. Plus, I'm not sure how much of my master's memory I erased. He may not even remember we have this show.

Ahsoka2: Okay see ya Ahsoka and hope we can talk again.

James: Thanks for the talk (the room turned dark)

Korra and Karra: Sorry!

Ahsoka: Okay...Tune in next time when I interview the twins and to see if my master has any memory left.


	9. The Outlaws interview Pt 2

**Welcome back to The A&A Show! Give it up for your hosts Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano!**

Ahsoka: Hello and welcome back to the A&A Show. We're still talking to characters from AVP5's The Outlaws. My master can't be here tonight because I erased a little too much of his memory and he lost his freakin mind. Anyways, please welcome our next guests, everyone's favorite twins, Karra and Korra.

Karra and Korra: (both come in wearing nice clothes which matched.)

Korra: Hi Ahsoka.

Karra: Hi Ahsoka.

Ahsoka: Hey, girls. First off, what the heck were you two doing that made all the lights go out yesterday?

Karra: We were looking for some candy. We found the control room.

Korra: We figured someone has some candy in there like James has in his room.

Korra and Karra: We accidentally hit the off switch and turned off the lights. But we did find some candy.

Ahsoka: And James let you have candy?

Korra: nope we found some in a room.

Karra: We did get in trouble but we're too fast for him to catch. (the twins took out a bag filled with candy)

Ahsoka: How much of that candy did you eat today?

Korra: Uh about ten.

Karra: Twelve...um didnt you want to ask us questions?

Ahsoka: As long as you're not bouncing off the walls. So, what's it like for you guys on the ship with everyone else?

Korra: We like it.

Karra: It's a lot of fun.

Korra and Karra: And we like helping our friends. We also like ahsoka she's a lot of fun.

Korra: Except when she yelled at us.

Karra: You're not going to yell at us too are you?

Ahsoka: No, I'm not going to yell at you.

Korra and Karra: YAY!

Ahsoka: So, how...

Anakin: (runs across the stage with rope on him) You guys are freakin Seperatists!

Ahsoka: James! I asked you to keep an eye on him! What happened?

James: I did, but then Ahsoka wanted some time with each other so I uh we um...yeah.

Korra: It's Scarface!

Karra: Get him!

The twins attack anakin and hogtied him.

Ahsoka: James, you have got to learn to multi-task! You know Anakin has no memory of anything!

James: You want me to keep an eye on him and also do it with my girlfriend at the same time? I dont know.

The twins put an apple in anakin's mouth and put him on a table.

Korra and Karra: We caught him what do we win?

Ahsoka: Girls, was the apple really neccessary? And James, really? In the studio?

James- What? It was her idea and who am i to say no to my angel?

Korra- Well it's keeping him quiet and it was either the apple...

Karra- Or his sweaty smelly sock.

Ahsoka: Come on, guys. We have a show going. Girls, come back to the couch. James, take Anakin in the back and watch him and NOT Ahsoka!

James: Fine but if she gets mad I'll tell her you told her what you told me (takes anakin away)

Karra and Korra: (sit back on the couch)

Korra: Sorry.

Karra: I have a question. Do you like Anakin?

Ahsoka: Barely. Why?

Karra: We heard of stories where you are with Anakin, Lux, Rex, Barriss, Ventress,

Korra: Cad Bane, Padme, Boba Fett who i think is cute, and that slave queen Miraj.

Ahsoka: Woah, woah! Hold the Force! What stories do you know where I'm with Ventress, Padme or the slave queen?

Karra: I dont know we heard your with those people...who's padme and ventress?

Korra: And why were you with the slave queen?

Ahsoka: Okay. You guys are just asking some weird and (shudders) quite uncomfortable questions.

Korra: How so?

Karra: We're just asking do you like all those people?

Ahsoka: I don't like any of those people. Except maybe Lux and Rex. Maybe Boba. Other than that, no, I don't like anyone.

Korra: Okay, Boba is cute and so is Lux.

Karra: Yeah he is.

Korra and Karra: Oh right you have questions for us sorry Ahsoka.

Ahsoka: How did you guys feel when you first met Ahsoka?

Korra: It was nice to meet her, she's funny.

Karra: Fun to play with.

Korra- We also like how she and james are together

Karra: She's like a third older sister to us.

Korra and Karra- If the Jedi kick her out then she can stay with us and be part of our family.

Ahsoka: I think she'd like that if she ever got kicked out. How do you think Rose would feel if that happened? You think she'd be okay with it?

Korra and Karra: Why wouldn't she be?

Ahsoka: I know when Ahsoka left, they were friends, but some people still think Rose has a grudge against her.

Korra: Oh it's not against Ahsoka. it's against the Jedi.

Karra: She doesn't like how they say they are peace keepers and look out for the people. Yet they don't use their powers to help people against criminals.

Korra: How they don't allow love.

Karra: Dont want to form attachments.

Korra and Karra: And how one Jedi didn't save her when she was a slave after she begged him to save her.

Ahsoka: I know. Did you guys ever...

Anakin: (runs on stage) Ahsoka! What the heck is with these people? And why are we not at the Temple? Where's Obi-Wan?

Ahsoka: (groans) JAMES! WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?

Ahsoka2: Sorry Ahsoka, James went to get us something to eat and I went to the bathroom...but I wasn't long in there.

Korra and Karra: Hi scarface!

Anakin: (screams) Why are there two Ahsokas? Who's James? What did you do to Obi-Wan?

Ahsoka2: Relax master there is a perfectly good explanation for all of this...Rose now!

A dart hits anakin on the ass and knocks him out.

Rose: Finally he shuts up.

Ahsoka: Tranquilizer darts always come in handy. Someone lock him in a closet or something. And someone make sure he doesn't get out.

Rose: (an evil grin on her face) I know the perfect place (drags anakin out of the room)

Korra: She's a nice older sister huh?

Karra: We're not blood related or the same species but she's still our sister...can we have some more candy ahsoka? (their bag was empty)

Ahsoka: (eyes bug out) You guys ate that entire bag?

Korra: Yes it was delicious.

Karra: And we want some more.

Their eyes begin to twitch a bit.

Ahsoka: Right. Um...Ahsoka. Could you go find James? And (leans and whispers) ask Rose if she has anymore darts.

Ahsoka2: You got it (before she left the twins disappeared)

Ahsoka: What the...Where did they go?

They began to run around at super-speed talking gibberish and causing damage to the set.

Ahsoka2: I'll uh just go get Rose (runs off)

Ahsoka: Hurry before they destroy the place.

They continued to damage the place till rose arrived and shot them both three times finally knocking them out.

Rose- Who gave them candy?

Ahsoka: I think they said they found it in James' room.

Rose-...I'm going to have a word with him later. Sorry for uh the damage of the lab (part of a wall crumbled).

Ahsoka: That's okay. We got insurance after Anakin and I got in that fight the first episode.

Ahsoka2: Cool, so uh I guess the interview is over?

Ahsoka: Yeah, there's not much of the set left, so we'll just finish with Rose tomorrow. You gonna be here, Rose?

Rose: Sure I'll be here.

Ahsoka2- Hey where did you put anakin?

Rose: Who? Oh the Jedi. Don't worry he's in a safe place.

Ahsoka: Rose... What did you do with my master?

Rose: Don't worry. He's in a safe place (evil laugh then leaves the room)

Ahsoka2:...I don't know if we should be worried or scared.

Ahsoka: Frankly, I'm both right now. Should we look for him?

Ahsoka2: Let's go find him then before he wakes up and his mind gets more messed up.

Ahsoka: Yeah. Tune in next time when I interview Rose, the girl who hid my master. He may or may not be here.


	10. The Outlaws interview Pt 3

**Welcome back to The A&A Show! Give it up for your hosts Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano!**

Ahsoka: Hello and welcome back to the A&A Show. We're still talking to characters from AVP5's The Outlaws. Please help me welcome Rose to the show.

Rose: (comes in a different attire. Black tube top, long dark jeans, black gloves, and had her sniper rifle) Hi, Ahsoka.

Ahsoka: Uh...Rose, why do you have your rifle with you? You're not going to be shooting anyone anytime soon.

Rose: You never know and relax Jedi it's set on stun. I won't be killing anyone...unless they try something.

Ahsoka: Right. Also, for all of the fans that were wondering what Rose did with Anakin, we found him. She stuffed him in a cargo box and ALMOST had him sent to a Seperatist planet.

Rose: Separatist planet? Huh I meant to send him to Hoth. Must of miscalculated oh well. How did he like the sweaty sock I put in his mouth?

Ahsoka: Not much, but the good that came out of that was he got his memory back. Then he attacked James for his missing arm. We're still tracking down that fangirl.

Rose:...He attacked James huh? If he harmed my brother, I will find him and blast his ass off and then I'll blast off the one thing all men have that we women don't have.

Ahsoka: Hey, hey, hey. James is fine. Anakin's back at the Temple, far from him.

Rose: Oh okay good. So got any questions for me?

Ahsoka: Yeah. You seem like a person that doesn't take crap from anyone. How does that kind of attitude affect living with everyone on the ship?

Rose: Not really. I'm okay with everyone and they know how not to piss me off. I only become serious when I defend my friends, on a job, or when dealing with assholes like pirates, slavers, and anyone who tries to harm my family.

Ahsoka: I see. What do you see as your place in the group? Like are you the brains, the braun, what?

Rose: I'm someone the group goes to for any advice and if they need comfort. My mother taught me a lot on controlling my temper and how to be sincere to others. But also taught me how to kick ass and my parents taught me how to shoot...which I plan to use on the asshole Jedi who left me to be a slave.

Ahsoka: Did you ever find out who that Jedi was?

Rose: No, I do know it's an older man but once I find him I will kill him nice and slowly. And if you Jedi try to arrest me for killing him then we're enemies.

Ahsoka: Well, I don't blame you for being mad, but you can't go around killing everyone that did you wrong.

Rose:...I was raped when I was young, every day I was raped, I saw a Jedi and begged him to save me but he did nothing and walked away, those bastards stole my childhood from me, don't you tell me I don't deserve some payback on those jerks.

Ahsoka: I'm not saying that, but...(a guy comes and whispers something in her ear) Really? (to Rose) Rose, by any chance was that Jedi a Besalisk?

Rose: No not a Besalisk he's human and looked like an older man. A geezer I think.

Ahsoka: Okay. (shoos the guy away) Then that wasn't the guy.

Rose: Nope wasn't a besalisk but I swear when i find the guy he will suffer for letting me suffer...okay got any more questions?

Ahsoka: Yeah. When you...(Lux runs on stage) Lux, what are you doing here? You don't come on until next week.

Lux: Yes, I know, but we have a problem with your master and some guy named James.

Rose: (takes out her gun) Find him and tell him where he wants it, the ass, crotch, or he wants his nose off.

Lux: Not with each other. With me.

Ahsoka: What are you talking about?

Lux: Apparently, I was speaking with the wrong Ahsoka. Anakin already doesn't like me and James thought I was flirting with her. And now, they're both trying to kill me!

Rose: Oh well. Good luck kid (drinks some water)

Anakin and James run out.

Anakin: There he is. Get him!

Lux: (hides behind Ahsoka) Ahsoka, help me.

Ahsoka: Rose, help me out here.

Rose: (rolls her eyes) Fine. Hey Eve get in here!

Eve: (appears through the roof then grabbed James then shocked him knocking him out. Then she grabbed anakin and threw him through the wall knocking him out too)

Rose: There problem solved.

Ahsoka: I meant hit them your stun rifle. Not shock the crap out of one and throw the other through a wall.

Eve: Sorry Ahsoka. I didn't mean to go that extreme but I figured that was one way to knock them out.

Rose: And it worked.

Ahsoka: Well, as long as they're not trying to kill anyone. Lux, go home and don't stop to talk to Ahsoka.

Lux: Thank you, Ahsoka. I owe you one. (kisses her cheek and leaves)

Ahsoka: (blushes deeply)

Eve: (turns away from Ahsoka almost seemed a bit sad)

Rose: That boy needs to learn to take care of himself and stop hiding behind a woman.

Ahsoka: Yeah. (notices Eve) Eve, you okay?

Eve: Yes. I am all right. I will be leaving now and keep an eye on the twins then. Goodbye. (she took off)

Rose: Poor girl, oh being an AI, and not finding someone to like you for who you are is hard to come by the galaxy huh?

Ahsoka: Yeah. Truthfully, I wouldn't mind switching places with her for a while. Maybe then, guys will hit on her and not me.

Rose: Oh trust me. Many have tried with her because of her looks, but once they see her strength they run off screaming like little kids.

Ahsoka: Yeah. Guys don't like girls that are stronger than them.

Rose: Nope, I got lucky with Eric who loves me despite how strong I am.

Ahsoka: Oh, how's your relationship with Eric?

Rose: It's going well. He can be a bit of a dork at times, but he's my dork and I love him for it.

Ahsoka: He seems like a really sweet guy. I'm still testing the waters with Rex.

Rose: (had a smirk on her face) I see you like guys who look older huh? I heard clones are better than the original. Stronger, better looking, and i heard they have a big-

Ahsoka: Woah, woah, hey! I don't know any of that yet!

Rose: Oh I can teach you like I did with Eve. See to please a man you have to-

**Half an hour later**

Rose: Then once he's had his fun you can start having some fun with him.

Ahsoka: (shocked look on her face) Ummmm...You know I'm only sixteen, right? We're not going to be doing... any of that anytime soon. Unless Rex wants Anakin to kill him.

Rose: So? I heard you had sex with many people at that age even at the 14 years of age.

Ahsoka: But that's not me. There are many different mes in different universes. For Force sake, there's another me backstage making out with James right now.

Rose: Fine. Fine. Don't get your panties in a twist. I'm just saying you could have sex now or later. Though just make sure the clone Rex is someone who will be loyal to you since I heard clones listen to orders from high authority figures and if say the chancellor says for the clones to shoot you then they will obey it.

Ahsoka: You may not know this, but this is a universe that doesn't happen. The chancellor is dead and the clones stayed loyal to us.

Rose: Good, I'm glad to see soldier dogs don't obey assholes like the chancellor who doesnt give a crap about us. So got any more questions? For the show or want me to show you some slides on what to do when you do get with it with a guy.

Ahsoka: NO MORE SLIDES! Just answer this last question. Since Ahsoka went back to the Republic, do you think that James will still want you guys to attack republic ships?

Rose: He told us not to anymore. He did say however we can still attack Separatist ships. So that's a good thing. Now here is my question: What do you think of us? Some people like General Herbison says we're not to be trusted and we're just criminals who should be locked up. What do you think of us?

Ahsoka: I think you guys are just misunderstood and judge by your name, The Outlaws. Although I think most of you are mental, you're still a group of good guys.

Rose: Thank you, Ahsoka and not all of us are mental...except the twins. I think there is something loose in their minds.

Ahsoka: Maybe if James would stop giving them candy, maybe they wouldn't be as insane.

Rose: Good point. Well, if that's all the questions you have, I will be going now. Eric and I are off to have some fun. It's been nice talking to you Ahsoka.

Ahsoka: And it's been...interesting talking to you.

The lights got turned off.

Rose: Girls!

Korra and Karra: Sorry!

Ahsoka: Make sure they don't have any candy! They were looking last time the lights went out!

The fire alarm went off and the sprinklers turned on.

Ahsoka: What's going on? What did you girls do?

Rose: I don't know...with them you never know...we may need to stop here so we can look for them.

Ahsoka: Just make sure you get to them before my master does.

Rose: I don't know...with them you never know...we may need to stop here so we can look for them.

Ahsoka: Yeah well...We're just going to end here. Tune in next time for when i interview... whoever comes on. It may be the characters from AVP5's Warriors of the Force. I don't know. See ya. Now, someone find those twins and untie my master.

**And that's the last of AVP5's The Outlaws. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and vote for Best Rexsoka.**


End file.
